In a conventional elevator apparatus, at a time of an emergency stop, the current supplied to a brake coil is controlled to control a degree of deceleration of a car variably. At the time of the emergency stop, a speed command based on an emergency stop speed reference pattern having a predetermined deceleration is output from a speed reference generating portion (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 07-206288 A